Sharp Edged Romance
by kiabloopers
Summary: ON HIATUS. What is awaiting Yayoi as she is faced of the position of being Agito's tuner? Will she be able to keep her emotions tact and do a good job? Is Agito finally catching up with Yayoi feelings for him? A new treat is erupting in the Air Treck universe.
1. Chapter 1

Sharp Edges: Chapter 1

Characters: Yayoi Nakayama and Agito Wanijima.

Yayoi's life is full of twist and turns. Now becoming Agito's tuner, she must endure the challenges that comes with it. Will she keep her emotions tact while managing to keep up a good job.

I don't own Air Gear nor the characters.

* * *

1 month later after Trick: 357.

"Damn, this screw won't budge."

"Yayoi, you need a power screw driver. Screws that neared the core tend to be pretty tight. And be carefully not to touch the wires on that. They are very hard to readjust once moved. " Kururu explained.

"I'll keep that in mind next. Thanks."

"I'll come back when you need me." She walked the hallway to the mainroom.

It has been 3 weeks since I joined Tool Toul To as a trainee. I'm not yet a member since I still have a lot of catching to do; but luckily, Kururu tutors me on the technology and the basics and is a patient mentor. She is also a great friend to be around just like Emily.

"Yayoi, it's already 9pm. You should get going." Kana's monotone voice unearths over my personal divider.

Kana has grown attached to me these past few weeks. Maybe, it was comforting for her to have someone like me for a change. We, two, enjoyed the silence more than anything and right now we talk to each other only when deemed necessary. Not to mention that fact that our Kings, in a certain way, are absurdly similar to each other. Both let on far less than they actually mean and both, too, are too arrogant for their own good.

"Be right there after I finish this."

I was finishing on the newest design of the Fang Regalia. It took a lot of convincing before Agito finally agreed with my terms. In my opinion, the Fang Regalia's output may be at 80% but I want to it to reach its full potential. The events of last month made it a little harder for me to get a chance to enhance the Regalia due to its excessive need. I always wonder what happened to Sora though. Ringo says that he is exiled to a small rural island south of Okinawa but no one really know what actually happened to him. I was shocked that Rika- neesan got the strength to forgive him but those are the things people do for love

"Better hurry it up. Kururu wants to keep the place to herself tonight." Kana explained.

She was obviously excited for the newly opened Thai fast food just 2 blocks from the headquarters but tends to hide it behind a cool mask.

"Okay. All right. Geesh! I just need to clean up." Shit, I was just finishing the core. I hated to not finish this as early as possible. This will only mean that Agito can't have his AT's for one more day. This also means, I would have an earful of him tonight.

I quickly arranged my tools to my newly bought toolbox and cleaned my designated area. After all that is done, I carefully got the AT's and placed it on its very expensive safe box. "Agito really owes me a hella lot of money." I thought to myself. I slinged everything onto my back then went out my station to Kana.

"What took you so late, Yoi? I am starving here." Kana lets out walloping cry of starvation. I giggled after seeing the hot pink blush on her doll face.

"Got some work with the Regalia. Sorry."

"Judging from your worry, Agito will not be happy about this."

"No Shit Sherlock!" I humored her while tangling her abyss hair. It will always be good advantage to be taller than her.

"*_Hmmmpphhh." _She looked frustrated but nonetheless, cute. Damn, I wish I have a sister like her.

"Better get going. I'm hugry too myself." I stretched my muscles while entering the mainframe room. It was a spectacle to see. The grandeur of interloping wires and beeping softwares made this place the center of our entire operations. We walked through the room to the exit door in the opposite corner of the dome.

"Bye, guys!" I waved goodbye to the other tuners we were also busy cleaning up. I warmed up to the other members in due time since we are all in the same boat anyways.

"Bye, Kana! Bye, Yoi!" Konomi yelled from the bottom of the Tool Toul To mainframe. She was obviously fixing the motherboard. Kururu really has some strange habits sometimes. I, as a newcomer, am not yet trusted by it and Kana was not really interested in those things.

Right after we exited the building, we walked two blocks east to the new Thai fast food which Kana was so excited about. We quickly ordered our food and decided to take them out for the walk home. We did our usual commute to the train station where Kana would ride the train to the south part of the city.

Halfway to the station, we greeted by a familiar presence.

"Kana"

I jerked to the sound of Nue's voice above the nearest electric post. Kana seems unfazed by it. I was wondering this will be a regular thing to me as a tuner. If it is then I should better learn from this as a headstart.

"What is it now, Nue?" Kana continued eating her lettuce rolls above her fried rice.

"The wires got tangled up again." Kana instantly gave Nue a deathstare.

"How many times did I told you to not to let the children play with it while I'm repairing the recoils?" Kana said with great firmness.

"Apparently, you did not tell me that it wasn't repaired yet." Nue replied monotonely.

"Did you not hear the part where I said that shipment will not arrive till tomorrow?" Kana reminded.

The next few seconds were utterly bizarre to me. The two exchange stares while changing their facial features. It was like they were talking telepathically. The act was short- lived after Kana gave out a sigh and faced me.

"I will be going with Nue for a while. Can you walk home yourself?" She apologetically explained.

"Sure. I'll alright." I let out a convincing smile to reassure the girl.

"Thanks." She seems half-bought the smile I gave her.

Kana hurried finish her dinner and search for the nearest garbage can. That was when Nue dropped down and scooped her oh-so naturally into a bridal position.

"I'm sorry for the bother, Nakayama-san." Nue spoke directly to me for the first time.

"Bye, Yoi." Kana waved as they disappeared to the night sky.

I waved back until I could no longer see them through the blackness. I guess the trip home would a little more boring today. My walk home was a mere 8 blocks southeast of the headquarters so I followed to the routine and walked home in deep silence.

Two blocks pass, I started reminiscing of the time that I became Agito's tuner. At that time, it was Lind that took control of the body. The images of a desperate Lind echo through my memories. I was never really sure of tuning nor the tech itself but that spontaneous made me realize that my body was in control of the moment. The act, itself, was intimate enough but the so-called kiss underwater really threw off the roof.

I stopped at a tiny paddle in the road to see a reflection of myself. I was red as radish.

I shook off the thoughts out to take the time to clear my head. As a Link tuner, I must separate my feelings from the job. Not only will I jeopardize the whole ordeal but I will also get a huge nag from the master.

I continued walking down my path. Now with only two blocks to go, I slowed my steps to relax to the residential area. The road was practically empty so I decided to close my eyes to listen to the surroundings.

Suddenly, I was greeted by a pair of heavy footsteps that was trying their best to stealth through the pavement. So much for my peaceful walk. I speeded up to escape this ordeal. Step by step, I increased momentum. Worst-case scenario, I would run like hell but the heavy backpack is keeping me from doing so.

As the footsteps move in closer, I doubled my current speed. Apparently, it was no use since the creep still got to grab hold of my left arm. I tried to escape but his grip was too hard to nudge off quickly. I turned to face this deranged man.

All I saw was a middle-aged neet. Judging from the clothes he is wearing, an old stained shirt and tattered pants, he was kicked out by his parents. And judging from the redness of his eyes and weird compulsion, this guy is high on drugs. I panicked and struggled to release myself but ended up a fail attempt. His strength was overwhelming even for someone who is clearly not productive in life.

"Hey, girly. Wanna go with me tonight?" He asked like the outrageous lunatic that he is.

"In your wildest dreams!" My mouth reached for the hand and bit it until the creep lets go. Then right away, I dashed for my life to my house.

"YOU BITCH! YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!"

He is now catching up with me. Now, even my track field abilities were useless because of the heavy cargo I'm carrying. I ran as fast as I could. I mutter some screams in hopes for someone to hear but I was also careful enough to not wake the whole neighborhood.

I felt a touch on my left wrist and I was jerked back by the pull. "_Shit! He caught me!"_

"Tag you're it!" His smile was sinister.

Now, cold sweat drops from the corners of my face. I could feel my legs going numb with fear. I attempted to punch him with my other hand but ended up an epic fail since he easily grabbed it with his other hand.

"We have a feisty one, eh?" I found it so repulsive the way he bit his lower lip. That sends shivers down my spine.

"AGHHRRR!" I screamed and this time with the plan of waking up the whole neighborhood.

Upon losing his patience, the sadistic psycho kicked me in the stomach which hurt a significant much and threw me off the losing me breaths. He tore part of my shirt off while struggle to stop what he's doing. He continued kicking me all around until the time that I was on the verge of losing my consciousness. I took swallows breaths as blood poured out my mouth. It was horrible. Absolutely horrible. I felt my knees crumble and my will break. I felt the world swirling out of control. I close my eyes and felt the ground hit my face. I waited for the worst to come.

"Ahhh, the little birdie could take it. Now what to do-"A kick came from nowhere which leaves him not finishing his sentence. Then was followed a series of painful strikes that caused the "creep" to fret and judging from the distance of the cry, the kick also caused him to fly off his position. The creep staggered for breaths from that unforeseen event.

Someone actually came and rescued me. The hopes that died inside me suddenly erupted. And right around this time, I was already seeing myself in a ditch somewhere. Raped and murdered are never good things to help people remember you by.

The sudden turn of events gave the strength to open my eyes. My vision was quickly adjusted to the figures in front of me. Suddenly, a wave of emotions descended upon me,

"FUCKING SICK BASTARD!" Agito's voice deafened me.

He began kicking the creep, who was now crouching in the pavement holding on to dear life.

"Stop it! I'm begging you." The person cried out in desperation.

"Don't you know how pissed I am right now?!" *kick

"Do you know how much shitholes like you annoy me?" *kick

"Do you know much I want to kill you right now?" *kick

I feared the person in front of me. It wasn't Agito. It was a whole different person. It was that side of him that I always pray I never see.

I gathered my remaining strength in focusing on getting up. Pain erupts everywhere as bruises started to darken and muscles ache. I use my arms as leverage and forced my legs to lift up my body. With deep breaths, I continued a very painful ascend upward until I was on my feet. It didn't take long for me to move my legs forward. One in front of the other, I was drawing the distance between me and Agito.

I stretch my arms from side to side and embraced it around Agito's back. With my head lying on his back, I started.

"Stop it."

"Are you FUCKING seriously? Did you forget what this guy did to you?"

"I know but Agito you are better than this. Please I'm begging you to stop."

"SHIT." Agito curled both his hands to fists until his knuckles turns white to the bone. I could sense that this was conflicting him but his very nature rallies him to do more harm than good. I bare myself for his reply but I was greeted by silence. Agito was silent for a short while. It was too long to be normal. After a while, I could feel his muscles loosen up and his arms drop to his side. I freed him from my embrace. This gave him the chance to turn and face me. I looked up to see his face.

"FUCK. What the hell is wrong with you?" He obviously was still mad.

"That creep already cold in the pavement. There is no need for anything more."

He took one more look at the maniac and looked back at me. I could still feel his need to beat up the lunatic but I couldn't stand being here anymore. He shed his Kogarasumaru jacket and placed it in my shoulders since I was underdressed.

"Fuck. Why you have to be so annoying?"

"Can we just call the cops and get away from here?"

I turned to unsling my backpack to get my phone which still secured in my back. Then suddenly, a sharp pain from my side triggers which caused me to recoil back. I grinded my teeth while my knees buckled down. Agito lend out a hand which I took to keep myself from falling down to cold ground again.

"Let's just get you home first or would you rather go to a nearby clinic?"

"Just take me home." He looped my arm around his shoulders to support me.

We walked to my house in silence. With only one block to go, we made our way to my front gate in a few short minutes.

"Where are the keys?" Agito broke the silence.

"On the left side pocket of my backpack."

He helped me lean on the gate wall and took my backpack. He, now, went on scavenging my belongings. When he found the keys, he quickly opened the gates and doors and led me inside my house. We, then, climbed the stairs and walked to my room.I opened the door and tottered across the room thus leaving Agito outside my room. I placed my belongings in the table on the corner without further requiring Agito's help. I drop my body to my bed and crush over the covers.

"Should I call Ringo for you?" Agito asked from outside.

"That would be nice." I muffled under the covers. I obviously need the care since it would take time for me to heal my bruises.

As he turned to walk out on the hallway, I stopped him his tracks.

"Thanks for everything today, Agito. I don't know what would happened if you weren't there." I tried to hold back the tears in my eyes. I honestly was bottling up my emotions from ordeal. Now that my voice it breaking, I magically decided to crack the shell.

"But I was there. You don't need to think any other way."

I managed to smile at the goofed off knowledge. There was no need for me to contemplate on anything else right now.

"Either way, Thank you."

When he finally got the chance to walk out, he was then repelled back at my door with a gleaming question.

"Does this also mean that I can't get to use my AT's soon?"

"I guess so. I'm sorry."

"You owe me bigtime." He growled, closed my door and hurriedly walked out my house.

It was such a bad day for me today. I was about to do a Link Tune today for the final adjustment but I guess that will just wait till my body heals.

As Ringo arrived, she decided to enter my window since it was quicker.

"Agito told me what happened. Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine. Agito beat the creep before he even did anything worse."

She hugged me and cried for my sake. I can't help but also shed the tears that I was holding in for so long.

"I was so worried about you."

She thought it as best for me to rest and ask the questions tomorrow. She quickly applied hot compresses and bandages to help prevent the swelling and slowly returned me to my bed.I slowly close my eyes and finally drifted to sleep.

* * *

Author's note: Since this is my first fanfiction, it was still a little off. I know I change a little of Agito's and Yayoi's personalities. I was hoping to make them more compatible since their original personalities were so hard to depict and not so compatible with each other. I will still be maintaining their tsunadere side with a twist.

Hopefully, you guys love this. Please reviews. I really need constructive criticism.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I woke up to the smell of bacon and eggs which instantly made my mouth water. I quickly got out of bed and survey the kitchen for source of the smell. I was greeted by a smiling Ringo wearing a pink apron that says "Kitchen Queen." It is also ironic when your bestfriend is practically the Thorn Queen.

"Good morning, Yayoi!" She greeted while cooking the last of the eggs.

"Good morning." I got my chair and sat down whimsically.

"Emily is taking care of you today. I want to discuss with Ikki about the new Genesis." Ringo laid the plate full of eggs and took her seat.

"You should stop worrying about me. I am very much capable of handling myself from here. Plus, I think Ems has her hands full of Kazu right now."

"Hehehehe! Coming from the girl who barely even walked before the fourth day." She reasoned out with eyebrows scrunched together.

"Seriously, I am fine now thanks to you." I gave her a reassuring smile.

"Okay but I am coming back tonight to check on you."

"Fine with me. Now, let's eat breakfast, shall we?"

We dig in to our breakfast and drank our coffee. It's nice to have these normal mornings these past few days. I know I am gonna miss doing this. Normal days seems to be a rarity nowadays.

It has been a week since the attack. My bruised are now yellowing and my concussion seems to deflate since then. Thank God, I was lucky for not having a single broken bone. Kana was quite worried about me and even visited me once. She helped fetch me my toolbox and some minor tuning equipment from the base so that I could finish the Fang regalia for Akito. I am healing quite fine since Ringo has been taking care of me and nursing me back to health. I am grateful of all the help she has given considering her responsibilities to her team. Emily takes her rounds when she is called to official business. After I'm done recovering, I am planning on going back to my training in Tool Toul Too since I have been lagging on i t. I also hear that Buccha took care of the creep and escorted him to the nearest police station. I always imagine what Buccha meant by taking care. Most likely, it would be beating the guy into a pulp.

Upon finishing her meal, Ringo said her goodbyes and walked out of the door leaving me all alone in my house today. Since my parents work abroad, I was left here on my own. I got out the kitchen after cleaning the dishes and I went to my room. I went to my work desk at the corner to survey the remaining adjustments for the Regalia. Right now, I was faced on the dilemma on the programming itself. Without a proper tuning with its king, the regalia will only be a piece of scrap metal. _*Sigh_. Frustrated as I am, I can't do a thing about it. I haven't seen him in a week. After the incident, he did not even bother to call me. I am usually guessing what he was doing without an AT's.

I got up and decided to go my favorite grocery store to get myself a nice piece of ice cream. Cookies and cream to be exact. I was craving for those things since Ringo wouldn't let me eat anything aside from healthy stuff. I must take this opportunity to go out before my evil mistress comes back.

I dressed myself in a casual dark blue t-shirt and some tattered jeans. "Tattered" since chasing the guys around ultimately gave my pants a mighty makeover. Heading out the door, I took my umbrella with me since the summer sun was beating quite hot today. I made sure to lock everything before walking to the streets. The store is fairly 15 minutes away by feet so it was a better to for the exercise. My muscles really needed them since I was cooped up for a week. I hummed a tune while walking down the streets. It was a pleasant day. I could get use to this for a while before summer ends.

Upon turning the corner, I was greeted by a particular petite girl with long cascading abyss hair.

"Hi! Yayoi." She smiled creepily.

"Uhmm. Hi Ume." I replied with an awkward waving hand.

"Where are you going? Aren't you supposed to be healing?" She tilted her head. I can't believe she still bring her dolls around. It freaks me out but I try to hide it as much as possible.

"I was just on my way to grocery store. You?"

"I was picking up some parts for my new creation. Mega Turbo- san 300XX." She giggled ominously.

I tried my best to keep the conversation light since the heat was catching up with me. Suddenly, Ume's phone rang.

"Hello? What is it Mikan?- Really?- Damn- I told you to not go in my room.- ARGGHH!- I am going back" then she dropped the line.

"What's the matter?" I asked.

"Damn Mikan tripped the wires on my MT300xx and it overheated. Sorry but I really need to go." She hurried her pace pass me before revealing her AT's and dispersed away to the air.

"Bye." I muttered to the air to what was where she was standing. She disappeared as fast as she appeared.

I continued my walk and finally arrived at the store. I got inside to escape the sun's rays for toasting me. Even with the umbrella on, I was basically tortured outside. This is now time to readjust my previous statement about the weather.

I made my way to the several rows of merchandise and turning that had the ice cream fridge. I got a one liter of Cookies and cream. I made my way to counter.

"Good noon to you. It's has been a while Yayoi-chan." It was the oba-san running the place. I am always a frequent figure here since the ice cream here is always stocked.

She quickly checked out the goods.

"I was busy with a lot of things." I gave my best impression of a smile and exchanged my money.

"I hope you come by much often. The place has been a little quiet without you around."

"I'll try my best. Thank you ,oba-san"

"I'll be holding on to that." She is a kind lady. Few people of the world rarely show that.

The trip home was uneventful and was too boring to even write about until I turned the corner of my street. He was in his regular Kogarasumaru outfit lying on a post of my gate with his head held down. I was shock to see Agito in front of my house. After a week without seeing and hearing from him, I guess that was the emotion the set the tone right along with curiosity, anger, awkwardness and maybe a hint of happiness.

I quicken my pace to be just about a few feet from him. He turned to me and met my gaze.

"Umm, weren't you and the team meeting with Genesis today?" Just out of pure curiosity.

"Nah, Crow can handle it especially since Ringo is there. It'll be way too boring too" He puffed out a sigh and straighten out while he shields his eyes from the sun.

"So, what bring you here?" Since my house ain't the best place to console people's boredom.

"I need my AT's back, genius" He eyed down his foot to show his point. I am not really use to him wearing regular sneakers, am I?

"Nice to know you still care. I'm alright thanks for asking." I poured out frustratedly with a huge dose of sarcasm.

"Fuck! Don't play games with me. You said I could have after you're done healing."

"First of all, you said that. Next, I wasn't the one who didn't show up even a soul this past week."

"Arggh! I have my reasons so when can I get it?"

"Just come inside first. It's way too hot to argue outside." Finally I said something smart.

Infuriated by the tone of this conversation, I decided to just openly my house so the heat won't worsen my temper and melt my ice cream. Once I was inside, I quickly went to the kitchen and got myself a bowl for my treat. I was trying my best to stay cool even when the weather tends to argue with me. Without noticing, I even prepared a bowl for Agito. I thought that maybe sharing the treat would also cool him down and lead this situation to more productive terms. I walked to my living room where I expected Agito would be. He was lounging quite comfortably on the couch with his legs on top of the coffee table. I held out his bowl for him.

"Do you want ice cream?" I asked since it would be rather impolite of me not to.

He took the bowl quickly from my hand. Typical Agito. I sat on the sofa beside the couch. I have known this dude since the time he came into Ikki's life. Those many months will always help me trust my judgment of him. He seemed pretty bothered today and annoying. I mean, he already annoying enough as he is but today was different something is bothering him and it annoys me that I'm gonna be the one forcing it out of him.

"So what's the real reason you want your AT's back? You seem very persuasive about it"

"It's none of your business, pigtails." He scooped his ice cream to his mouth. Good Lord, help me.

"Wow, saying that to your tuner is definitely logical, do you think?" I let out a forced laugh. He is really gonna make this a lot harder for me and for him as well.

"Do play smart with me. We had a deal. You tune. I go about my business. Clear."

Now I'm mad.

_"What was that you did a week ago? Did that mean anything to you? You are better than this Agito. Don't try and make yourself look cool. Don't be such a dickhead and tell me already. I know there is something bothering just fucking tell me." _ I ranted out an internal monologue. I was trying to figure out a way to make him tell me what is wrong.

"No, not clear." Those were the only words that came out. Out of all the things I was thinking of, this was my only logical reply? I really am very literate, aren't I?

"Why is that?" Agito now finished the last of his bowl and set it down the coffee table. I on the other hand was too busy internal monologing that my bowl was melted cream. Geh! Thanks for ruining my treat. I discarded it down on the table as well.

"Since I will be the one fixing your AT's after every single battle you're gonna have, let's just say you give me a headstart."

"You know perfectly well I could take care of myself." He scuffed out arrogantly.

"I beg to differ. Who was the one who saved you during that battle with Orca?"

"I didn't need your help back then. You were practically dying after it all ended."

"But without me, we wouldn't have both our live out that waterfall for sure." I spoke out with a dead serious tone.

He slumped back to his couch. He looks defeated as it should be. The creasing of his eyebrows is telling me that he must be probably thinking of what to say next. I gave him the time he needed and went to the kitchen with the bowls to wash them. My ice cream was a pile of goo by then so it would be rather strange of me to eat it now. I watched as the tasty treat just drained down the sink. After washing the dishes, I went back to the living to find Agito leaning forward, placing his head low with the support of his two arms on top of his knees. His chin rested on top of those fists as he stares at nothing. I walked cautiously to my sofa chair and sat there. I watched him wake from his gaze and focus those sharp golden orbs to me.

"Are you really not going to tell me what's wrong?" I started with an endearing tone.

"Why do you have to be so persistent? It is just annoying." My lips molded into a small smirk.

"Because if I don't, your bitching will be the death of you."

"Like I said, I'll be fine."

"Like I said, no you won't" I let out a short giggle

"What in fucking hell is funny?"

"Nothing." I stood up and walked to the stairs

Agito was bewildered by the sudden change of mood and stood up to face me. "Where are you going?"

"You said you were going to get your AT's. We are getting it."

"Huh? What you mean 'we'?" And then again, bewildered.

"Did you forget the tuning or do you think I'm too stupid to find your AT's in my house?"

"Fuck! Don't sass me."

He followed me up to the second floor and in front of the door to my room.

"Wait here while I change to my SC." He did as told and laid his back on the wall behind him as he crosses he arms to his chest. In short, his waiting stance.

I got inside, turned on the AC and slid out the box that contains my SC under my cabinet. Kururu was kind enough to give me one since she knows I would be on-the-job while training. I took off all remnants of clothing from my body and slipped in the suit. It was the standard SC for the TTT. Translucent and skintight as can be. It has 7200 sensors used for tuning as tuners would want to catch the rhythm of their riders. There are also plug on either side of the suit for us to connect to our Synograph and other devices. This may not be my first time trying this thing on but I always feel as though I am naked rather than clothed.

I check myself in the mirror. My pigtails got to go. I change my hair up to a bun so that the hair won't be a problem. I got the equipment ready. Since the procedure is minor, I just connect a wire to my tuning adaptor for my laptop that would help me translate the rhythm and record the data. Kururu gave the develop software in case I might need it someday.

"Alright, you can come in." He walked in looking rather bored and eyes wondering from side to side. He closed the door and searched for me.

"Hey, who the hell are you?" Here we go again. He can never notice me without my pigtails. Give me a break.

"Agito! For the millionth time, I am Yayoi." He came closer and scanned every inch of my face until he was satisfied with his findings.

"Guess it really is you." I let out a sigh. I can't believe this guy.

I proceeded to finalizing the preparations. Using what Kururu and the other girls for TTT, I manage to go on this operation without a sweat. I turned to Agito and brace myself. Now for one last thing.

"You may take your clothes off."

Bored looking as usual, he obeys to the order with a sigh and started stripping off his clothes. I could my cheeks heat up and decided to look away. Ever since the time I accepted the fact that I had a crush on this boy, my world started spinning out of control but for now, I ,at least, hope do a good job. I will try not to complicate things too much so I toned downed the feelings and focus on the task at hand. I press my hands on either side of my face to calm myself down. Breathe in. Breathe out.

"Where should I lie down?" Agito asked. Does he even know the gravity of that question?

"You may lie on my bed." I heard noises of rustling fabric.

"Can I use your blanket?" My heart skips a beat and my mind was a mush. He is now naked. Naked.

"Of course." I answered with a broken voice that I practically prayed he did not notice. I close my eyes to focus on calming down myself.

When noises stopped, I decided that that was the green light so I took in a deep breath and faced him once again. He was staring away at the window beside me bed with the covers placed lazily over his lower half aside from his legs which dangled out. I closed the distance between us. Now that he was at least two feet away from me, I can't my eyes from wondering around his body. He had a lean body prior to his size but the days of training and battles really gave him a built. Under all those scars from constant battle, I could see that his muscles are well- developed and toned.

I placed a hand over my chest to steady heart and breathing. Sooner than later, he turned to meet my gaze.

"Please lie down now. This won't take long."

"Okay." He did as told and laid down. I can't read the guy right now. I am a mess right now while he is completely oblivious to it. This isn't fair.

I got and bed and kneed beside him. I rolled down the blinds to darken the room and also, to hid my stupid face right now. My thighs were touching his thighs. I readied myself. This may not be my first time tuning him but this will be the first time that I will be tuning him as his official tuner. Shiver runs down my spine as I thought of the things other tuners did on their sessions.

"Aren't we supposed to be in some sex position by now?" He let out teasingly as he place his arms under his head. His face lit up to sinister grin and menacing feline eyes.

"Oh shut up, would yah?" I brushed off the sentence as if I wasn't thinking the same thing.

"Okay, let's begin. Please close your eyes." He did as told but let out a shrug mixed with a giggle that made himself rumble beside me. I can't say that I wasn't turned on by this action or any of the things he is currently doing because that would just be a plain lie.

He was the kind that crept into me slowly but hunted my thoughts erratically. I know he may not be the best of men but for me, he was always something intriguing. I find his tsundere behavior cute or sometimes annoying but I also accepted his reasons. Ringo told me about the story of the first thorn queen, Gazelle. Kaito- san told her the story of how he and Gazelle met. Sad and romantic story. I couldn't bear to think of the pain and happiness Kaito- san is feeling by seeing Agito as the spitting image of Gazelle. The fight Agito got in with Akira also wary him from trusting people. This boy has been through a lot. Maybe a little too much. The scars on his body are proof of his struggles and they cascade around his body beautifully like a painting. The amount of time it took me to realize that this boy carried half of my heart was agonizing but I learned that the reason why I was loved this boy. I want to protect him. I want to hide him away where the problems of the world can't bother him and the past not to hunt him. I drawn to him like a moth is to a flame and nothing in this moment right now is helping change that thought.

Turning back to reality, I gazed at the boy under me. He looks so peaceful with his eyes closed.

First, I ran my hand over his toned abdomen. His abs were flat and demure six-packs. I waited for him to relax his muscles before moving my hand up to his torso and dropping my body to close in on him. I had both arms reached for his shoulder to bring my body where we met chest-to-chest. I anchored my head on the space above his left shoulder. This feeling of being this close to the guy feels natural to me. I molded my body to him without any problems. I feel so at his to have him in my arms that it scared me of ever letting go.

I close my eyes to listen to him.

I matched my breathing with his. _Breathe in… Breathe out… Breathe in… Breathe out…_

I counted his heartbeat. _1-2…3…4-5…6…7-8…9..10…_

I waited for the moment to sink then finally, I got hold of his rhythm. I shifted my body a little by curling my feet up to listen to it more. It had a swooping tempo. It was fast yet slowed on the middle before releasing a huge accelerando. This tempo was a little different from the tempo I heard in the waterfall. This was more dynamic and vibrant beat. This might be caused by his recent change of behavior. I shifted myself again and again to double- check on it.

After a few minutes, I was finally satisfied with the results.

"We're done." I broke the silence.

I did not wait for his answer as I started to painfully tear myself away from him and proceeded to my laptop on the floor to start with the programming. The software was basic algorithms and dynamics which translate the found rhythm in codes for the regalia. I uploaded the codes to regalia and got up to get Agito's ATs.

I glance at him for a short while to find him putting on his clothes. I guess that was what the noises behind me as I was doing my business.

I securely rigged the regalia back to the AT's upon arriving to my workplace. Finishing with the attachments, I mentally patted myself on a job well done.

"Here try them on" I gave the skates to Agito.

"Did you guys change the exterior?" He surveyed the item before putting them on.

"We thought the old one had a lot of flaws so Kururu and Kana helped me with the design."

We manage to change the design since the Fang Regalia's weakness is the forfeit of wings when it activates its awaken form, we thought it was best to change the material of the body. It now had a lighter weight and had double durability than the previous one. It now helps Agito to be agile even on the ground. Since the Fang is also an offense-type, Kana suggested on fixing the wind patterns by changing the angles of the body by introducing a slimline design to reduce the amount of vertigo Agito has to deal with.

"Humphh. It does feel a little lighter." He moved around the room to get comfortable with his AT's. I was disappointed to not be able to test them out for good but I guess that'll wait since my job here is done.

He stopped at his tracks and fixed his gaze to me again. "I guess I need to go now."

"Does this mean you're still not gonna what I bothering you?"

"Maybe not today." He moved to my window and opened it for a incoming peculiar exit.

"Okay. Alright, just try to stay safe." I tried my best not ask any more questions since I would bad to get on his real bad side.

He gave me a tiny smirk-and-shrug before jumping out my window.

Going back to my previous statements, this boy is gonna be the end of me.

* * *

Sorry for the delay. I was focusing on my midterms and got caught up with a lot of things.

It is my apology. It turned out quite longer than expected since I really wanted to finish the tuning before moving on.

To BakaAho and FuraHeart: I love you very much! You inspire me to write this. Thank you being the first to encourage me. 3

:3 Reviews and suggestions on storyline


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Agito's POV

Upon reaching the corner three blocks away from Yayoi's place, I made a fast jump up to change my current route from the pavement to the rooftops. I was so used to walking those past two weeks that I wasn't even aware that I was wearing my AT's again. How stupid of me. Yayoi was right of the fact that these were lighter that before but it still bothers me of the attack power it's going to produce. It may be harder to adjust to them but I will always know my way around that.

Upon entering the city limits, my route became more airborne because of the huge skyscrapers. I made my way to a rooftop in the East Shibuya intersection where the huge crowds cross the famous roads. This skyscraper was fairly tall but still dwarfed by other huge enterprises but what made this special was this place had a fair amount of shadow to shield me from the blazing summer sun. I sat in the corner to have a good view of the masses under me that of which eventually caught my trail of thought. They all look so weak down there. Small and vulnerable. They will always expect others to protect them rather that they protecting themselves. They make my stomach curl from their dependency. They all look like baby chicks with their mouths wide open waiting for their mother bird to eventually land with a worm for their stomachs. I crush my teeth together as I think that it is exhausting to even scrunch this topic all together. Hardly thinking about weak humans will ever make my mood better so why bother?

I lay my back to the concrete and cushion my head with my arms as I close my eyes waiting for silence to come.

"You don't always think that, Agito." Akito swirled into consciousness.

"Shit! Why do you have to bother me now?" People just don't know the meaning of peace and quiet. This internal conversation may take long.

"Just saying. I know you don't always think that." His tone was upbeat. That never was a good sign.

"Wow, genius. What makes you say that?" I said oozing with venomous sarcasm.

"First of all because I am literally in your head so I know you better than you afraid to admit; and secondly, you secretly envy them." I could fell his smirk growing within my mind.

"You know for a fact that they annoy me and for that to magically change, I wonder if you could enlighten me." And now, this sick excuse for a brother annoys me too.

"Dear 'sweet' Agito, you envy them because they are weak. They need someone to protect them."

"I don't tolerate weakness, brother. You are in deep shit thinking that way."

He laughed as he said "You envy them because they have someone."

"I was way alright by myself all those years ago what makes you say that now. I never needed someone and besides, people will always hurt you in the end. Trust will eventually be broken and sooner or later people will eventually toss you aside. I don't need people to wear me down." I finished sounding too vulnerable than I thought I would.

"That is something the old Agito would say but now, I know for a fact that that is not true and to be where you are now will always be because of the people that cared for you and supported you."

"Humans attach themselves to people. That is their nature. I wasn't the one to ask for their help. They decided that themselves."

"You know, Agito. You are just scared. Scared to admit that you, Agito Wanijima, is human."

"SHUT UP, WOULD YOU? YOU DON'T KNOW ME!" That too was stupid. How would a person that is living inside my head not know me? Why do I sound so desperate trying to convince myself?

This stupid conversation is stressing my afternoon nap. I shut him off my thoughts and focus all my energy to get back to my nap. I hope the Akito's body will be finished as soon as possible.

After a few later minutes, my mind refused to drift from the earlier conversation. It is frustrating as it was annoying. Something from the back of my mind still bothers me. My mind turns in circles trying to process what just happened. I hate to admit but maybe he is right and my damn pride just hate to admit it. Maybe I'm scared to admit my own vulnerability. Maybe I was scared to admit that I was already needing people. Maybe he was right that I was never a one man show. Maybe I was already attached to people. Maybe I secretly was happy to be with them. Maybe I am afraid that people would be hurt being with me. Maybe I was afraid of them second guessing. Maybe I was scared that I would hurt them in the end. Maybe I was becoming human myself. Maybe I'm just scared. Just Maybe.

"Arghh! This isn't me." I cowardly convince myself again.

After hearing a few songs of the billowing winds through the building, my mind again drifted from my consciousness. It was determined to produce a certain image from this never ending limbo that I was afraid to admit was one of the reasons of my dilemma.

One Face

One pair of pigtails

One smile

One name

One shivery touch

Yayoi

"Damn, this is frustrating." I ruffled my hair to disperse any thoughts and sat up the corner.

I failed to notice the time. The streets were now lit with parallel lights that decorated each and every corner. The sky was now dark with a splash of the faint sunset in the far horizon. The building themselves were now lit like the fourth of July.

"Wow, I was very prolific today." I know sarcasm could only take me so far before they all just end up to be nothing but stupid excuses.

I stood up to gaze up my surroundings before jumping to the next building. Unsure of where I was heading, I unconsciously headed south but something in my pocket convinced me otherwise.

_*Brrrrrtttt *Brttt_

My phone erupted to life. I got it out mid air and landed on a random rooftop of a Thai restaurant.

"Hey Dickhead, what do you want?" I started

_"I said it's Father. Where the hell are you? "_ Why did he sound so worried? I'm not a child

"None of your business. What do you want?" My "father" is way too dumb for us to be related.

"_Come home for dinner. Dr. Minami wants to talk to you too_."

"Fuck! I'll be there, asshole."

_"It's dad, you brat. You better-" _I cut him off as I returned my phone to my pocket as I annoyingly turned west to my house. It will take it's time before I call it home.

* * *

A/N:I only have two valid reasons for the delay. College and Laziness. I hope you understand how sorry I am and how ashamed I am of my useless being. I hope you like this.

Sorry for the short chapter. I also find it too emotional for Agito but that is the point for this chapter. I would want to do somethings with his point of view because he is too damn skeptical and complicated that I need lyrical help for this shit to work out like I wanted too. Sorry you don't need to read me rant but it is damn tiring. But I also love Agito so much that this practically tore me in a happy way. (I am weird.)

Thank you all for the cute reviews. They encouraged me to write this.

REVIEWS :))

PS. I would like to thank my mom for the extra chocolates. Brain blasters!.


	4. Chapter 4

Agito's POV

"Nii- san, I'm home." I closed the door behind me before unceremoniously removing my AT's.

"It's dad, you ungraceful twat." Kaito shouted from the kitchen. I could never make peace with myself knowing that he was my brother but now that he is truly my father, life is just a plain pain in the ass.

Kaito ditched the trailer truck to find a small comfortable house in the west part of the city because now he wants to live together to be more of a family that Gazelle and Akito would be happy to be joining into as soon as Karen- san is done with maturing their bodies. I find this version of Kaito, the fatherly and worried one, weird and ironic. He stuck to the part as an overly protective son- of- a- bitch for almost as long as I can possibly remember that I guess this is just plain new and stupid to me. I guess calling it home will be way too early for now.

I got up while bringing my AT's as I walked inside the house and hurried to my room to place my AT's in their compartment before walking to the kitchen to find "dad" cooking dinner.

I held in a laugh but failed to. "I don't know what's funnier. The apron or the guts you have to cook dinner with a shag on your mouth."

"Shut up, brat. This is my home. Now sit dinner is almost ready." He is cooking one of the only meals he knows. Rice curry

"You know? Gazelle doesn't like you speaking that way to me." I mocked as I joined the family bandwagon before I sat a one corner of a four sided- table.

I held my gaze to his face realizing a faint change in mood of the man. As I mentioned Gazelle's name, Kaito's eyes seems to bright up. I see the way he switches the cigarette to his left side mouth to make way for a stupid crooked smile. I see the way he seems so conscious about his hair, which is a mess by the way, when the name is mentioned. I guess he really does miss Gazelle. He must really love her.

"Fuck!" I thought to myself while pushing down an internal vomit. This just makes me wanna go to my room and punch myself to muster any amount of dignity I have left.

"What the hell are you gaggling around there?" Kaito got my attention as he placed my share of curry in front of me while he settled his in front of me too.

I ignored his first question and began mine first. "What does Dr. Minami want?"

"I don't know but you can talk to him after dinner but for now, finish it first." He sounded too fatherly.

"At least, stop the smokes for now. You're burning my lungs, old man."

"It's dad, you insolent brat." He replied as he complied with my suggestion as he crushed the cigarette to an astray that is never too far from him.

I unknowingly gobbled up dinner. I was fed up with today's happenings that I clearly forgot an afternoon treat could sometimes be necessary. I steal glances to my father. I may have said this over and over again but the man has a new leash to him. Before his meaning of dinner would be some instant noodles and some cheap beer but here we are sitting with a well- cooked dinner and it is even homemade. Before he would trap me in my cage for as long as he did not need me but now that I know he was just holding on to the only family he had, I'm in shame to say I pity him and grown quite fond of his weird sadistic self but it is still a long shot if you would think I'd call him "father", "dad" or any crappy bullshit. No. It's way too early for that.

As I finished the last of my dinner, I stood up and placed my dishes to the sink before heading to my room.

"You're washing the dishes tonight, kid." He cut me midway where I was left to face his back. His back which was covered with his long and messy silvery hair. I never took a huge interest in it but right now, it was as if I was drawn to him.

"Fuck! This is bad." I thought horribly to myself

Then suddenly my vision blurred and my body shook. I place my left hand in my chest in an effort to balance everything but my control was lost on the other hand. The hand that is nearing my face right now and that of which is safe to assume is gonna take my eyepatch off. The only thing dividing my other occupants. I fought it off but no resistance came and I was now in a trance. My fingers grabbed hold of my eyepatch. And now upon leaving my both eyes open, I was lost.

"Just give me a few moments with him, darling." As Gazelle's voice rang through me right then and there, I was defeated.

"Shit!"

"Just a few minutes." Gazelle's voice was soft and dire.

_*Sigh_ "Just don't do anything weird." She gave me a smile and I gave her a shrug then I drifted away.

I allowed myself to drift to my inner limbo to join Akito one last time. Can't say I was happy to see Akito with that ever permanent grin on his face.

* * *

Gazelle's POV

I blinked both eyes to settle my vision together. I test the ends of my mentality because I was a little cautious of the state I'll be in but for once, my mind was clear and my thoughts were even. I was Gazelle and not Lind. I raised both hands in front of me to test my control. I can't believe he actually let me. I smiled to the thought of my son. I owe him this chance.

"Hey, what's going on there, Akito?" Kaito's voice called out my attention. He was now turned to me as I was to him.

"Aren't happy to see me, dear?" I smiled to a dumbfounded Kaito. It took him a few time to gather himself.

"Gazelle?" I gave him a reassuring nod.

He scanned every inch of me. Up and down, left and right until his gaze landed on the eyepatch attached to my right hand. Right then, he directly faced me in the eyes. I dropped the eyepatch in the counter and outstretched both my arms to the side welcoming an inevitable embrace. He closed the distance and wrapped an arm to my waist while the other cradled my head. I curled my arms to his sides as a relish his warmth. It was too long since I had felt this warmth. My death was cold and this touch burned me with its warm lovingness. I breathed in his smell and smelt the usual scent of cigarettes that I came to love. I felt his hand petting my head. I missed this calming reassurance. All in all, I just miss this. I forced in a sob but tears betrayed me as they traveled down my cheeks.

"It really is you since Agito would have beaten me up by now." He joked as he place his arms to me shoulders to face me again and clear the tears in my face. "So I guess it would be wrong to kiss you right now."

I laughed. "I'm still in our son's body so I wouldn't want to give him another trauma."

He let my shoulders go to pin me with his arms on each of my side leaning to the counter behind me. "Another, you say?" Kaito gleamed.

"Since you already did a good job with giving him some." I glared at him with pure seriousness now. He knows damn well what I'm talking about.

"I'm sorry, okay? I'm trying to make it up here." I eyed me with a poor impersonation of the so-called doe eyes but I guess I'll let this slide.

*Sigh "You have been so hopeless without me that you even failed to cut your hair" I fixed his bangs and pushed some of his hair to the back of his ear.

"Yeah, guess I was." He gave me his crooked smile. A smile that I'd always love about him.

"I've missed you so much, Kaito- koi. It's is only a matter of time before we can be together once more."

He closed his eyes and obliges some tears to fall onto his face. He placed his forehead to mine and whispered. "Yes, I'll be waiting for you and Akito to come home."

I place my hand on his cheek and gave him another reassuring smile. "But for now, I'll be leaving you. I promised Agito- kun." I raised my head to place a chaste kiss onto his forehead as he to grab hold of my hand in his cheek. "I"LL see you soon, Kaito- koi."

"Don't take your time, Gaze-" Those were the last words I heard before I slip into the limbo as I felt the body drop as his warm hands rescued it from the fall.

"No, I won't" Would be a fitting reply.

* * *

Agito's POV

"Wake up, kid." I heard an annoying voice as I woke me from my sleep. I opened my eyes to see the ceiling of my room with my one, of course. I stretched my muscles and turned to Kaito by the frame of my door.

"How long was I out?" I beckoned him.

"We talked for less than five minutes and you were out for at least ten so I decided carry you here to your room. And I should say you weren't as light as you were before." He let out a shrug and mock to massage his shoulders.

"I hope you did not do some weird stuff to me." I shivered at the thought. I shifted to sit on the corner of my bed to scan for my laptop.

"So you weren't spying us in your head and no we didn't" His tune was upbeat. Pathetically upbeat.

"Good. Can you leave me now?. I still have to talk to Dr. Minami. So go do old man shit.." I found my laptop and sat it to my lap while sitting to the corner of my bed.

"I'm still 34 for crying out loud. I'm not that old, kid." No nicknames? He is in a good mood.

Kaito turned to the hallway and stopped at his tracks to say. "Thanks for giving me the chance to see her again, Agito and to pay the favor I washed the dishes tonight." And continued to walk to the living room.

"Arggh! Stupid old man" I thought as I opened an application.

With the help of Dr. Minami's assistant, Karen Snare, Kururu and the doctor himself, they made an application that would connect each one of us to the EBWS (Electric Brainwave Space). It is due to our increasing need of guidance from the man who made this fucking mess to begin with. Even though he prevented a major catastrophe when the Storm and Wind Regalia met, that still doesn't suffice from the fear we all have in the back of our minds especially Ikki. We are also keeping in touch with Spitfire, Aeon, Yoshitsune and our other companions who have passed away but left a momentum in the cyberspace for us to access the knowledge they have before- you know. The doctor however modified everyone to match their personalities like what Spitfire did as prior for us to feel as if they were never really six feet under.

The screen buzzed with random pixels til they settled the mosaic with the face of the famous mad doctor. "Oh, Agito- kun. Nice to see you, lad." This man is the one to talk

"Did you get your AT's back?"

"Yes. Let's cut the crap and tell me what it is you want." I kept my tone even and serious enough to penetrate his thick skull.

"Hey, what's with the harsh treatment? Geez! Children today are so rude." He scratches his head and adjusts his eyeglasses. "Gazelle's and Akito's bodies will be ready in a month. Karen wants you to visit her tomorrow or in whatever time you have so that she could transfer their psyches and premature them to match their bodies. It would a lot harder to us to match Akito since- well- you created him." He fell silent for a second with a deep look on his eyes.

"I'm guessing that is not the only thing you want to discuss to me." I knew for sure that this isn't about Gazelle nor Akito.

He sighed and smiled weirdly before he said. "How's Ikki?"

"He's fine, I guess. Why the fuck would you ask that?" After a long while of appointments with the doctor, I realize an answer to this question. I shouldn't be asking this already since he told me like two weeks ago to confirm my long suspicions.

"Because there are dangers that are gonna come for him and all of you. Destroying the Tropheum tower was only just the beginning. There are still some things that I left behind for you all to fix again." He played with his tattooed fingers.

"Why are you saying this now? And to me nonetheless." I was bewildered with the seriousness the man was taking. He was never really serious to begin with so why now.

"Because, for now, you are the only one who knows my secret and I know that you would protect Ikki."

"So what is it? This danger shit you say."

"I'm still not certain but expect nothing less than what just happened those past few weeks ago."

"BULLSHIT! Why the hell are you so cryptic?" I was furious.

"Patience, kid. I don't have the answers to all your questions but for now, take this as a precaution."

I crushed my teeth, hating myself with the uselessness this topic has become. I took in a few deep breathes before asking with all seriousness. "So, doc. When are you gonna tell him exactly?"

I watched as he turned wide- eyed before turning into deep thought once. "You know, sport. I don't actually want him to know."

"He has the right to know, bastard. HE IS YOUR SON FOR GOD'S SAKE!" I yelled out in frustration.

I may never the one to talk about this subject but Ikki has been an orphan for too long. I believe he should have the opportunity to know his parents just like me. Even though, it's about the level of crazy bullshit like how I ended up with. Parents how take responsibility for their offspring otherwise; they are nothing but coward to turn away from that and leaving a child to face to world.

"But I'll never be much of a good father for him to look up to anyways." He gave me a smile before logging out.

"DON"T GIVE ME THAT CRAP, YOU STUPID DOCTOR." I shouted to an empty screen.

Angry creep through me once again but I decided I had enough for one day of craziness. I took in a few breaths to calm me down. I wouldn't want Kaito bursting through the door to see me in one of my tantrums again.

"It's not your secret to tell." Akito's voice surrounded my mind again. What he said was true.

"I know already." I scratch my nape in aggravation.

"What about you sleep now, bro? It's getting pretty late." He suggested.

I eyed to the clock on my bed side table. 11:36. Huh! I guess this is really a long day. I checked my body once again to find it kinda sore and weak. I decided to get my towel to head for the showers for a short hot shower before getting to bed.

* * *

I got out of the shower and hang the towel around my waist as one other small one dried my hair. I walked down the corridor to my room. As I open my door, I still heard noises from the living room so I decided to check up the old man. After a few more steps, I was in the living room to find him watching the usual news channel he would always watching but now, he was snoozing to it.

"Useless old man." I muttered.

I move to fix the blanket that was on him and clean up the coffee table. I later turned off the television and the lights. I walked in my room again and search for some sleeping clothes. I settled with a white shirt and some boxers and turned to my bed. Before going in my bed, I unwittingly check my phone on the bed side table. The screen lit up and I was surprise to see a name that I thought would never bother me today again.

"Yayoi?" I opened the message and read it.

_I want to treat you as to repay the debt of saving me. Meet me around 11:30. Lunch is my treat. See yah. –Yayoi._

"Shit!"

I ruffled the towel to my hair to dry one last time before throwing it somewhere across my room and sink into my bed.

"What does she have in mind now?" I thought to myself. This girl still has the nerve to aggravate my thoughts even though, I already had enough for the today. I scratch my nape again and settled my arm under my head.

"Whatever." I shifted to the right and close my eyes. Sleep came to me fast today.

* * *

A/N I wanted to update as fast as possible because of all the great reviews and messages people are giving me. I blush a the attention and I want to give you all a cyber hug.

I wanted to show a day in the Wanijima house. I also really wanted to put Ikki's past here because the manga was so stupid for not putting more.

Reviews are very much welcome.


	5. Chapter 5

Agito's POV

Midway during my jump from one building to another, my phone rang in my pocket. I took quick peek at the call id before pressing the answer key. "What does the idiot want?" I thought ghastly.

"What do you want, crow?" I started with a very irritated tone.

"What the hell, little shark? I was thinking of a good 'Hello' would be an amazing way to greet a friend." Ikki replied.

"And being your friend makes everything better?" I squeezed every ounce of sarcasm I have.

"Of course it does." I hear him sneer through the phone. This guy is gonna get a punch in the gut.

"Shut up, baka! What the fuck do you really need? I have a lot of things to do." I half- screamed at him.

"Wow, you've been busy. Hahahaha! Meet me in the usual place. Tokyo Tower." The tone of voice dropped to deep decrescendo before he says. "I have something to ask you." His tone is now very neutral.

"Okay, gessh!" I looked at the watch I inconspicuously brought for today. 11:39. "Fuck" I thought to myself. "But it needs to be quick, okay."

"It would only take a moment so hurry the hell up, little shark."

"Don't give me orders, shithead." I took out the phone and pressed the drop button.

I turned to my right to head to the Tokyo Tower which by the way, approximately three miles from here. I jumped from building to building just barely grazing the metal or whatever material that building had before stepping onto another. If you ever ask me the quickest way to navigate the metropolitan, my answer would definitely be with AT's unless you count flying but well all know that day came by a long shot when Ikki and Sora did some awfully crazy shit that even sci- fi can't compete with. As I was navigating in the concrete jungle, I see a clearing ahead of me. I, then, took another deep breath to brace myself from this very long jump. I may not see the Wind Road like Ikki does but since Yayoi modified the thing. It has been really great to finally trust myself with a very long jump from a skyscraper to another shorter one and across a multi- facet highway or should I say highways.

"Here goes nothing." I deemed to myself before I kicked the rooftop of the said skyscraper thus leaving gravity for at least a couple of milliseconds.

The wind rushed my body as the roads and cars under blur to continuum. I held my breath through the duration of my leap. I can see the Tokyo Tower that was now a mile away before gravity took its course and pull me down from being a projectile. As I descend, the building to the roof just seemed a little off- ranged.

"FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!" Now I second guessed myself from the decision I did earlier.

As time moved like it has been walking knee- deep in oil, I crunch my toes to a hard curl in my AT's and raised my heels higher as to shift my weigh to aid me then suddenly, a thud in my mistrusted contraption. Then a beeping sound rang in the air before a force suddenly hurled me forward. I looked down to see a mini wind beam less similar to the one Sora had. I looked at the back to find a round tailwind. I turned forward before I landed on the building silently thanking whatever the heck just happened. I pause to steady my breaths.

"I'll just have to ask Yayoi later." I thought again because before we land on the shitty conclusion that I probably walked through the Wind road, which is technically impossible since that road is way out of my league, let's be logical and think of the possibility that the tuners made some kind of adjustments in one of the long list Yayoi ranted while I was busy not listening to her. Let's just think that way.

I continued my trek to the tower and before I knew it I was already two buildings away. I quicken my pace before jumping upward to one of the support beams to ascend to my climb to the place. Ikki taught me an easy way to navigate to the top of the tower since beginners would think the climb would be close to being impossible unless you're a king class. Even for me, the Fang king, the climb was quite tricky because of the amount of focus and upward shift you needed to just reach the top. The place where we were all taking about was a small platform on top of the tower where we know Ikki got stuck before he fell and was caught by some giant weirdo bird. Well, that's how all the stories go. After Ikki became the Sky King, he wanted to find a place that well- suited his arrogant self so he chose the tower where people once called him a child of the wind to return as its king. Sounds like a freaking war told story gone wrong to me.

I finally reached to place to see Ikki sitting in the opposite edge with his legs in the air. He had earphones on and an empty wrap of burger crushed and a can of an almost finished soda beside him. Man, the man was a nut job being relaxed and all after he bothered me to coming here quickly. But I guess he had every right to relax because things are quite hectic for him because of his newly acquired position. This spot was a place he can relax and be himself for a while. Sucks for me because he just became the annoying butthead he really is.

I walked to him and sat beside him. I must admit the climb was exhausting because even though I am a brain charger that doesn't exempt me from the body limits humans have. These are one of times where I wished I was a gravity child. I took the last deep breath before saying. "Tokyo Tower from all the places. This must be pretty important."

"Yeah maybe." He said monotonously as he gaze the mid day scene.

"Wake up, you stupid birdhead." I semi-punched his shoulder.

"Ouch!" He mocked the pain and got rid of the earphones.

"So what is it, crow?"

"Okay. Okay. This has something to do with the meeting yesterday. The meeting you disappeared from" He cut his sentence to face me.

"So don't drag the drama. Spill, dickhead." I demanded the fool.

"Genesis is asking us to accept them as a formal subteam but it is pretty hard to find someone to lead."The look on his tells me that he has been thinking for quite a while now and this guy hardly thinks.

I nodded trying process the information.

Genesis was a problem that has been in our shoulder for quite some time now since any chance of a possible leader is either gone or -well six feet under. Ikki doesn't really want any more trouble with the team and since Sleeping Forest joined in being our ally. He already thought it was getting pretty crowded. Right now, Kogarasumaru stands as the stongest team in the AT's world after defeating Genesis but the unintended effect is that we also have the rights to have them as our subteam and guess what, not one of the original members has the motivation to even lead the goddamned team. We considered Nue to the job but we are later convinced that Nue is too young and irrational for the job. Simca just simply left to go be a freelance journalist somewhere over the freaking rainbow. The old folks just don't want the responsibility or the any other current kings for the matter. This has left the team quite lost and due to the amount of riders under its name. This really is a problem. We wanted to control the situation before anything rises like a fight for the position or a coup d'état rises. That was what the meeting yesterday was about.

"So this is all you came up with after yesterday. That was a buzz kill."

"Fuck you." He exclaimed before sinking his back to the floor while using his hands as cushion. "We came up to the conclusion of separating them but the thing is we think they are still not ready to let the team name go."

"Those hard- headed shits." But to tell the truth, I also kinda get them since it would be hard to find a good team to be in. It is even harder to give up being part of the strongest team in AT's history. Strongest perhaps before we defeated them. I know for a fact that pride isn't something to give up that easily.

"We considered Akira for the job." I fell into consideration due to his history with Behemoth.

"But isn't that a pretty bad idea you know- considering what happened before."

"BUT, we all know he is the only one capable of handling this type of things." Can't say he's wrong.

"So this is where I come in, to convince him to do the thing he swore he'd never do again." This guy is just my major pain in the ass.

"Don't look at it that way. We call this rehabilitation." He smirked as the last word rolled down his tongue.

After a few moments of silence and inner thoughts, I broke the silence. "Crow, are you sure this is going to work?" Honestly questioning the possibility of it succeeding.

"Of course, it's going to work." He said cockily.

Fuck. Now, I have another thing in my long list of things to do. "Consider this a debt, birdbrain." I stood up hastily as took a look at my watch. 12:08. Fuck, I'm late.

"Sure, sure." He turned his eyes at me and creased his brow. "Why are you such in a hurry?"

"I have things I actually do myself, unlike you."

"Shut up, little shark." He joked. "Hey, one last thing. Have you talked to the doctor?" He asked placidly. I, in turn, froze after hearing that name from the mouth of this freaking boy. "No, why'd you ask?" I fucking lied.

"He doesn't seem to answer my calls." Dude, you don't know the long story and this kinda breaks my not-so- fragile heart.

"Maybe he is just busy with stuff." Trying my best to remain cool while standing up.

"Maybe."That was the last word I heard before descending down the Tokyo tower. I never thought I'd say this but the secret is already weighing down on me. Bigtime.

The weird thing is that the descend is much easier than climbing since you can just slide down the steep sides to minimize the impact you'll have to the ground or any other surface I prefer to land on. I landed on a nearby apartment building rooftop to take a glimpse of my phone since a message just dropped by.

I opened it._ I'll be in the park near school. Hope you like Chinese food. –Y_

Shit. That's the other side of the city.

* * *

Yayoi's POV

As I entered the vicinity of the park, I quickly search for a place to sit. The park I'm in is just a five minute walk from school. That short distance made this place popular with the students. It was an expansive place on top of a hill overlooking the city and the sight of the sunset here is just breathtaking. My other favorite thing about this place was the cherry blossoms lining up in columns above a bricked road. I have made a habit to commute here during stressful times and I just need the break from the tuning business or any other thing. With two bus rides and fifteen minutes of walking, it is a long commute but the relaxation is worth it all.

Since it was midday, the park was quiet and I could only see a couple of kids playing in the fountain. I walked down the bricked road to find a spot near the cliffside. As I neared the railings, I scanned the benches hoping to find one under the shadow of a tree.

"Yes!" I exclaimed out loud when I found the perfect place on the far left side corner.

I quickly walked to the bench to settle the food I bought earlier. It was from this delicious dimsum place that I always come across while going to this place.

I got everything settled down before getting my bag and searching for my phone then dialing Agito's phone number.

The phone rang two beeps before it got answered.

"Hello?" Agito asked. He was clearly irritated.

"I was wondering when are going to get here." I check my watch to see the time. 12:16. "He's late." I thought.

"I'm almost there." I hear him in shallow quick breathes, and with that I could conclude he's on his AT's. I sometimes regret giving him back his AT's. The guy could be dense with what normal people do like walking and taking a breath.

"Slow down, will yah? I just told Kururu that I would take a long break. No rush." I lied. Actually I took the whole afternoon off.

"Shut up! I'll be there in fifteen minutes." He said gaspingly.

"You could just say 'No'." I offered because clearly this is already bothering him to a certain extent.

"You're one major pain in the butthole, woman." He said before hurriedly putting down the phone.

"Bye" I muttered and sighed to the words that were suppose to end any conversation.

What the hell is his problem? I mean, it is AN OFFER. There is a freaking option to just say 'no'. He could have said to just do this another time. It's not like it's a freaking date. He shouldn't be all angsty about this. Arghh! Very childish of him.

Date. The word entered my inner convo and repeated itself like an broken record. Does he really think that this is a date? Maybe that's why he was so moody- well, moodier.

I slapped myself with both hands to shake these absurd thoughts away. Thoughts, fly bloody away from me

"I shouldn't overthink this." I chanted a mental mantra.

But to some extent, I cannot deny that I would be very disappointing for him to deny this. Sighing is the only thing that would end this melodrama.

I placed my phone to my lap as I laid back and watch the canopy of cherry blossoms above me. I shield my eyes from the tiny patches of sunlight escaping the labyrinth by taking up my left hand above my eyes. Beautiful and serene, this place is. This is the exact reason why I love the place. It makes me calm and relax. Being constantly surrounded by mechanics, concrete buildings and artificial light makes you crave the organic. Makes you crave the rustle branches make as they sway with the wind. It makes you want the sunlight in your face. It gives you the desire to stiff the summer flowers and lay down in the grass. I close my eyes to relish this tranquility before it gets taken away by my stupid bad luck.

After about at least three minutes of that peace, a noise caught my attention. Rattled, I stood up to seek the culprit that blew up my little chance of peace and quiet. I turned to my right to find nothing. Weird. I turned left and was exult to find the perpetrator. Two benches away from me sat a petite girl blowing a paper windmill. Her bench was secluded in the corner railings; thus, making me see her clearly from my angle. From her looks, I would I assume she was thirteen or fourteen years old. She looked bored by just about everything and blew on the windmill before alternately slipping out to daydream. She had her light brown hair to cute pixie cut that emphasizes so much of her oval face. She had freckles all over the bridge of her nose scattered fairly along her cheekbones. She was wearing a peculiar orange jumpsuit with rolled- up sleeves in both limbs. Kinda like what prisoners wear. She also had steampunk aviator goggles around her neck. She had a light olive skin tone that gave her a certain glow.

I scanned her with deep interest and inspecting her from top to bottom. Other than outrageous sense of fashion and her doll- like features, another thing that mostly caught my attention was her choice of footwear. She had a pair of AT's on. The design of which was unknown to me. It was definitely a sneaker type which provides better comfort than its heeled counterparts. It had wing-like arches that rounded about the balls of the heels producing a cascading design. The interloops of the arches, from what I learned, shifts wind pattern to provide a gust of your own and the design pattern around the shoe were wave- like gutter-style embossments were designed for optimum aerodynamics. All of which were indications that these were custom- designed. I was mystified of how a girl like her could get this kind of AT's. Unlike mass- produced ones, customized ones were pricey and hard to build considering the need of a tuner and the parts. And I tell you, premium parts would make my head ache everything I think of the numbers. Thankfully, Kururu had the support of world leaders so TTT doesn't really worry about cost. The girl slowly raised up her trecks to show me the bottom side. Aside from high density and endurance wheel, she also has semi- hovers that of which are hard to master. With all the techy stuff aside, one look at her AT's would make anyone question her identity.

"Who is this girl?" That was one of many questions that were running through my head. I stared at the girl for a long while. I may look like some weird stalkers to others but I have every right to question some stuff. The girl was too busy in her dreamworld that she may have failed to notice my constant ogling.

That was what I thought before she stopped blowing her windmill, stood up and turned her eyes to my direction. She had the most mystique sea-green eyes that they pierced my soul the moment our eyes. Suddenly, a fog came to my vision that everything quite blurry until they reached the point that my blindness to paralyzed me. I couldn't move now that I'm in the darkness.

I started seeing myself at the waterfalls with Agito. Those memories flooded to my mind like some jacked- up montage. The coldness of the water, the pain, the breathlessness, that all led to that "kiss". Suddenly, those memories haunted me in high resolution unlike the hazy dreams of the same kind. After the mindless bedlam, everything shifted to one particular scene. Agito stood just about a foot away from me; then, he walked to me inching everything cell in his boyish body closer and closer to me until our face were inches apart. His metallic gold orbs penetrate my being. He closed his eyes and started to advance his lips to mine. I close my eyes to brace for what's to come next.

"YAYOI!" My name echoed me to consciousness from out of the blue which brought me back to reality. I was now staring at an empty bench.

I turned my head to a very angry and sweaty Agito. I opened my mouth to say a word before I got cut off.

"She's back ladies and gentlemen." He mocked a very glum TV host.

"What the hell is your problem?"

"You're fucking staring at nothing. I had to yell at you to wake up."

"Really? But there was a girl right there."

"It's just your jacked- up mind screwing with you." Mr.- know- it- all says

"But she has these- Argh! Nevermind." This conversation won't go anywhere might as well end it. I'll tell him later when his head cools off.

He looked at me with deep suspicion then his eyes widen a little and his frown flatten to change the mood.

"Are you sick?" He neared me. And just like that his anger was tossed to a gutter and is now replaced with concern. How capricious of him.

"Sick? Why you ask?" I'm pretty sure I'm healthy as can be.

"Because you're all red." He pointed out my face with a weird perplexity to him.

"Really?" I stuttered out. Fuck, it must be the hallucination. DAMN! DAMN! DAMN! This is so embarrassing. I really want to curl up in a ball and leave this world. "It must be the heat." I found a not- so- nifty alibi.

"Yah sure?" Don't look at me like that, idiot.

I stood up in a hurry. "I should really get some drinks. I didn't buy any." I fished out an escape from this mighty awkward situation. Well, awkward to me at least. The boy is absolutely oblivious of my endeavor.

"Do you want some?" I looked at him and straighten up my act.

"Maybe some water would do." He exhausts and sat on the bench. Clearly the guy needs some more human common sense and some rest.

"Okay." I whispered out the barely audible word. Very opposite to what I currently feel.

* * *

I walked to the vending machine to get some drinks. I also used the time to even out my racking heart. One of these days I'll get a premature heart attack and it's gonna be that boy's fault. After calming my personal storm, I got the strength to drop the change and press the buttons. At last. I got two cans of Coke and a mineral bottle and walked back to the bench.

Napping like the entire world's problems was nothing. I shrug at myself. This is Agito and he will always be outlandishly abnormal. Then I sighed. I sat down to the bench and gathered the food. I place the side dishes between for easy pickings.

"Wake up." I poked him to reality with the water bottle.

He mumbled some gibberish and slowly emerged back. "What? Can't I rest?"

He took the water and drank til it was half- emptied.

"Later but first, eat. You went a long way to be here." I handed him his steamed rice and coke.

"And whose fault is that?" He glazed.

"Like I said, you could have said 'No'. If you did then you would not be panting with tongue out right now."

"Panting my tongue? Where did that came from?" He looked angrily bewildered. I think.

"Oh, shut up. Now, eat the food." I ordered him.

He slunk before breaking his chopsticks. "Itadakimasu." He said grimly. Honestly, where's the sincere thanks?

I looked at him gobble the food down and taking some side dishes frequently. He looked like a child. It's silly to see some with such pride like this. Very candid. I giggled.

"What's so funny?" Agito muttered between bites.

"Nothing." I smiled at him the first time today then went back to eating the lunch.

He eyed me with his golden spheres before going back to his lunch.

"What's this debt all a sudden?" He said placidly.

"Did you forget what you said that night?"

"What?"

"You said I owe you a debt. Remember?"

"Oh yeah." He sparked with realization.

"And this is me paying" If he really did forget then why is he here? Is he playing with me?

"You know? This still doesn't pay for saving your life." He said kinda docilely.

"I know I have a huge debt to pay but let's just start with this."

"What are your other plans, Yayoi- chan?" He said with smug vigor.

The fact that I couldn't keep up with his emotions is badly to my disadvantage.

"What the heck do you mean by that exactly?" I glared at him full power.

"There are many ways to repay me." He cocked an eyebrow as something sparked beneath his orbs. He is really playing with me now.

A bile of frustration creep from stomach as angry runs with fury through my mind. I could feel my palm twitching to slap the living crap out of him but I held it in. I checked myself to see if there was a way to turn the tables of exchange. Slowly, an idea came. I hid an unsuspecting grin. Two can play at that game.

I dropped whatever I was holding. I shifted my shoulders to turn and face him. Then lean my upper torso to close the space between us but was mindful of the few things separating us. And to think, I did this all with a little touch of calculated grace.

"What do you have in mind?" I said innocently as I tried to do my best to do a lip bite. Something in my inner psyche thinks that I may have step over an invisible line but who cares? This is fun. Pointers from Emily, of course.

His reaction was priceless. Wide- eyed and constipated. It was like that for a few seconds before a blush crept to his cheeks. I pulled back and hugged my stomach to brace a laugh.

"What was that for?" He growled with his pink tinted cheeks. He turned away and ruffled his hair with his free hand to signal his downplay of confusion. I really got him this time.

"Just giving you a taste of your own medicine." I peered to him.

He shrugged and went back to eating his lunch.

* * *

"Hey, did you install some emergency thing?" Akito asked as I was keeping the rubbish away.

"Huh? What exactly happened?"

"While I was in a middle of a jump, an air beam went out." He said.

"Did your heart rate proliferate?"

"English, please." I'll give this guy something to read on so that he'll know a thing or two about proper English.

"Were you panicking or something?" I repeated the question.

He tilted his head away to the side as to hide his embarrassment. "Yeah, something like that." He choked out the word. This guy has really big ego issues.

"Kururu advised to install an emergency boost whenever your vitals fluctuate. This means whenever you feel like you're in trouble adjusting to the new statistics of the trecks, this'll help you out a little in the adjusting part."

"So you're saying you installed a safety net." He is making it sound like it was a bad idea.

"Just to save you from underestimating your limits." I pointed out.

"You make me sound so weak." He said smugly.

I turned to face him with harden seriousness in my eyes. "You may not be weak but you are not as strong as you think you are."

"You don't know me." We're back to this argument again.

"Argh! How many times are we going to go back here? I just wanted to protect you from you stupidity."I half- shouted out

"Doesn't look like I'm the one that needs protection." He looked back with the same intensity as mine.

"I may not be as strong as you but why can't you just accept that I can help you. Even if, it is to stay behind you." This time it was a shout. Almost choking back the tears.

He growled out some uncoherent mumbles then sulked back to the bench.

"Excuse me?" I exited myself to throw the trash away to the nearest bin and to fix my emotions once again.

* * *

Agito's POV

I watched her furiously take the garbage away and scattered out.

"Fuck!" I mumbled to myself.

"Why does that girl need to make everything her business? I don't need her help. It despicable how much that chick tends to put other people's needs ahead of herself. Selfless, my ass." I ruffled out my hair to brush out the frustration.

"Why does she make everything complicated?" I tilted my head to close my eyes.

"Why am I so hung up on her?" I asked the silence.

I ran through my thoughts hoping to find some kind of solitude but even in my head that girl bothers me. Her furious eyes, her concern, her laugh, her lip bite.

Lip bite. That girl just gave me a lip bite and to think that she was that quiet type. Where did she get that courage? I feel my cheeks heating up to the thought. This is so unlike me.

But to all that is said and done, I have to admit it was kinda arousing.

* * *

Yayoi's POV

"I hope he likes mint chocolate." I reassured myself as I hold two cones of ice cream. I got to thinking that argument was out of line and I hope this will cool him down a bit.

I turned the corner to the bench to see him napping again. I sighed then closed the distance. While was about five steps, a message beeped. I carefully held the two ice cream with my one hand and fish my phone out of my pocket. The message is from Onigiri.

_Trouble at the school shack._

My eyes widen with shock. I looked up to tell Agito but he got his phone out. I watched him crease his eyebrows then focus those golden orbs to me.

"You go ahead. I'll follow." I commanded him as I dropped the ice creams to the ground. What a waste.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE: YATA! I made a long chapter once again. It may took a while for me to update but I guess all the hardwork paid off since I already finished making the OC's and plot.

Thank you for the sweet reviews. I love you, guys! And please review once again. No flames.

:))


End file.
